(x) Is It Too Late To Say It?
by Eve111
Summary: "I love you..." He muttered, and felt the blood drain suddenly from his face, causing him to feel light headed. Slowly he mustered up his courage, and looked up, only to see AntVenom's kind smile. Captain Sparkelz tells Ant the truth. He tells him that he loves him. CaptainSparkelz X AntVenom yaoific pairing. Based on this image:


I've been meaning to write a SparkAnt fic for some time now, but I wasn't really sure (for quite some time) what to make it about. I only figured it out when I went a couple hundred miles away from home on holiday. Based on this artwork by the Hidden Rock:

(the-hidden-rock).(deviantart(.com)/gallery/38129209#/d5bvm07

(remove the brackets. Fanfiction decided to remove the link -.-)

Captain Sparkelz X AntVenom yaoific. You've been warned.

* * *

Captain Sparkelz walked towards the other Minecrafter, holding the bunch of flowers behind his back.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He muttered under his breath. He had always thought that he would fall for some beautiful Minecraftian girl rather than a small, shy, male Minecrafter like Antvenom.

Slowly he inched forward until he was standing a half metre or so from the other, and waited until IhasCupquake stopped talking. When Ant had sent her off on her way, Sparkelz stepped forward and tapped the other on his shoulder, causing him to turn. He thrust his hand forwards, forcing the flowers into Ant's arms. He felt his face begin to redden, and looked down in an attempt to hide his emotion.

"I love you..." He muttered, and felt the blood drain suddenly from his face, causing him to feel light headed. Slowly he mustered up his courage, and looked up, only to see AntVenom's kind smile. Immediately he felt ten times better, and opened his arms, leaping into a hug.

Ant's shock registered clear on his face. He returned the hug, but felt his cheeks getting hot. Trying to ignore the embarassment, he smiled.

"It's ok Sparkelz." He said, and at once felt surprised. He hadn't expected himself to ever say something like that, especially not to someone like Captain Sparkelz. Looking at the other Minecrafter, he saw that he too was surprised.

Sparkelz withdrew from the hug, and looked at Ant with a mix of shock, confusion and worry, yet he was overjoyed. Ant felt the same way. At least, that was the message he was sending accross. But this was great news, even if it didn't break the long suspended silence which was slowly taking a turn for awkward.

"So..." Sparkelz said, in an attempt to break the silence. "Do you like the flowers?"

"They're...Nice... I guess..." Replied Ant, worried that he sounded nervous or unwilling. One wrong move could make Captain Sparkelz hate him forever. He had to play this carefully and right. "Um...Thanks..."

Sparkelz felt his face getting hot again, but refused to look down. He watched and resisted the urge to laugh as Ant's cheeks flushed red too. He felt his lips mold into a gentle smile, and moved his hand to the others chin, lifting Ant's face to make eye contact. He moved his other hand to Ant's hip, and felt the other mimic the action.

Sparkelz inched forward, but not once did he take his eyes off Ant's. He coould see that Ant was, once again, mimicing the action, and moving forward too, and it wasn't long before they locked lips in a soft, warm kiss.

When the two pulled apart, they continued to maintain eye contact, and still had their arms around eachother, but their intimate moment was soon broken by a cough from their left. The two seperated and turned to see who it had been at lightning speed. Standing there, gawking in shock and horror, was IhasCupquake.

"How much did you see!?" They both demanded at the same time.

"I...All...of it...?" Was all Cupquake could stutter in her shock. Sparkelz and Ant shared a nervous, worried glance before turning back to Cupquake.

"Never speak of this again!" Ordered Sparkelz with the sternest voice he could manage after such a soft moment.

Cupquake could only manage a single slow nod before stumbling away in shock. Sparkelz turned back to Ant, who had a huge grimace on his face, and put one arm on his shoulder.

"I..I'm sorry about that..." Muttered Ant, and Sparklez wrapped his arm around him. "It's ok." And as Ant looked up at him, he smiled warmly. The sun was only just beginning to dip, and there was not a soul in sight anymore.

"We've got the whole sunset to talk about this."


End file.
